


knowing them from the start

by Saluzozette



Series: Prompt [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, I don't really know - Freeform, I'm Les Misérables trash already, Modern Era, kind of angsty i guess, please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzozette/pseuds/Saluzozette
Summary: Enjolras is six when he meets Combeferre and Courfeyrac, and he just knows. Those two boys in his new class will not only be his friends, they will be his family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there ! I'm new to Archive of our Own, and English is not my first langage, so please don't be mean? ^^ I'm really trying here. Hope you enjoy !

Enjolras is six when he meets Combeferre and Courfeyrac. He is a little too young to have clear and definite beliefs about great causes – he has yet to learn what “Patria” means – but he can already tell that those two boys in his new class will not only be his friends, they will be his family. Enjolras is just a six-year-old boy, who doesn't understand a lot about how the world works, and he can't even pronounce the word “reincarnation” correctly, but this is something he doesn't need to explain. He just knows. And from the looks on Combeferre and Courfeyrac's faces as he walks straight to them, his eyes never leaving their eyes, they know too.  
Enjolras' throat is dry, and he feels like he could cry. Courfeyrac doesn't restain himself and sheds many tears as he hugs him tight. Combeferre just takes his hand and squeezes it. They don't know each other, they've never met before, but somehow they have, they do. The relief of seeing them is almost painful, like he missed them terribly, although they didn't know the other existed. They don't question it, they embrace it. They need one another, and it is all they need to know.  
It takes many more long years of actually aching for the others presence before they can fully say that they don't need anyone more, but they manage it. They make their way through their life and through the world, picking up their friends as they find them on the way. And when one day finally, Feuilly, Musichetta, Jehan, Grantaire, Marius, Bahorel, Bossuet, Joly, Eponine and Cosette are all set, safe and sound, in the back room of an old café called Le Musain in Paris, Enjolras allows himself to relax. He spent all his life feeling like something was missing, but right now, for the first time in twenty-three long years, he feels whole. And again, from the looks on all the faces of this huge family he has built for himself, he can tell they feel the same.  
Enjolras isn't six anymore. He knows what “Patria” means, he knows about the glorious History of France, he knows all about how the world works and he can spell “reincarnation” backward in russian (even though he won't, not without Grantaire, Bahorel and Courfeyrac forcing at least five vodka shots into his blood) but more important is that he actually believes in it. In reincarnation. How could he not? He knows he has met all those incredible people before, and he will fight anyone who says otherwise. This group, those people, his friends, are his family. He doesn't remember anything about them, concerning other lives, but this is still something he doesn't need to explain. He just knows. His friends do too.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget the kudos and the review please? I need to get better, and I need your help to succeed. Thank you so much for reading ! You're all extra top ! <3 <3


End file.
